


In the next life

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, a lot of au's, like at least 4, there even a harry potter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot of Gajeel and Levy's love though time</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the next life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own fairy tail or harry potter ideas I own nothing

The very first time Gajeel and Levy meet they were wizards of a guild named fairy tail; granted when they first met he tired to kill her, but over time he had changed from his harsh ways and she grew to forgive and love him because that truly was the fairy way. She knew he was once a lost soul and he needed a home. Over time they both grew to love each other, they both grew to help each other and the other members in the guild, and eventually got married.

On the day of their marriage Levy asked her husband a question as they laid together in bed. "Gajeel..."

"Hmm?" he asked rubbing her hair like he always loved to do.

"Do you think will be together forever?" She asked.

Confused Gajeel twisted his eyebrows "huh?" He questioned her.

"You know... like after we die......do you think...will meet again?" she asked shyly.

Gajeel sat up stopping his motion of rubbing Levy's hair "Of course, there ain't no body else I could ever be with in this life and the next." he assured his wife kissing her.

"good." She beamed at him.

Years had passed and both of them got old they had children and watched their children have children and now were at an old age; once again lying next to each other they looked at each other lovely. Levy gave her partner a smile while her eyes started to close Gajeel felt a little alarmed and called her name. 

Yet she didn't respond the way she usually would her eyes remained closed and she spoke her final words to him "I'll see you in the next life." And with that she was gone.

 

The second time they met she was a princess and he was a prince from to different country, and although they never met they had an arranged marriage set up. 

"I don't want to marry some one I never met mother." Levy said to the Queen while pacing her room.

"But you have a duty to your people and who knows you might like him." her mother said to her trying to make her feel better but Levy wasn't one to submit so easy.

"doubt it." Was all the headstrong princess Levy responded with, she had no interest in marrying anyone she never met and if she was honest she never was a fan for princes; she always felt that they were stuck up. Levy felt like she needed to to find away to get out of this.

On the other side of the world Prince Gajeel felt the same way. 

"Why should I have to marry some princess from another place? Whats wrong with the Princesses here?" He asked his father. From childhood there was another princess that had caught Gajeel's eye. and he wanted her not someone he never met.

"I know how you feel upset Gajeel, but you must do it for your people. And you'll never know you just might grow to love this other woman." his father tied to reassure his son.

"doubt it." was all Gajeel had said. He didn't want to met her he had not interest in another woman.

When the prince and princess finally met one could all their issues that thought they would have with each other melted away you could also say it was love at first sight. Yet they weren't completely convinced so they agreed to get to know each other; after a while they grew to truly love each other and rule the country together with the aid of each other. 

Laying in a bed together just like they used to in their last life Levy asked her now king a question. "How will I know it's you the next time we meet?"

"We meet?" Gajeel asked his Queen confused from what she was talking about.

"I think I'll meet you again in the next life...but how will I know it's you and how will you know it's me?" She asked him with a serous tone.

Gajeel smiled while pulling his fingers though her hair "Because I'll see your beautiful blue hair, and I'll know it's you" he said playfully "Besides I'll know because I'll never love anyone else like I love you." 

Levy smiled at her king "Of course." and they both feel asleep.

More years had passed of their rule and their own children grew to rule the kingdom, and they got to see their grandchildren rule; until both King and Queen laid beside each other in their death beds holding hands eyes locked on each other still in love with each other. Using all that was left of her energy Levy spoke her last words with a smile at her husband "I'll see you in the next life."and closed her eyes passing away. Gajeel soon followed her.

They met again. This time they were college students, both from different world him being giving everything he wanted since he was a child, but Levy having to work hard for everything she ever got. This time they met while he worked in a coffee shop while she studied there everyday. 

Gajeel caught sight of her first and he knew he wanted her that he felt like he was being pulled to her; yet for mouths she went into the same shop never noticing him at all always focused in bettering herself and she was the best.

One day Gajeel decided to get her attention gathering the courage to talk to her so he sat down in front of her and smiled "Hello." 

Levy looked up and for a moment felt like she saw a familiar face taking off guard she took a second to she composed herself "Hello there" She beamed back at him. Did she know him? she thought because it felt like it.

"I don't mean to be weird but I've seen you come in here a few times and I just wanna say I kinda like you and was wondering if you wanna go out sometimes" Gajeel asked her as nervous as he had ever been in his life. 

Levy felt disappointment and happiness at the same time "If it was any other time in my life I'm sure I would say yes.....but I have a boyfriend.." she told him with a awkward smile, She knew she couldn't be in a relationship him but she hoped that didn't mean they couldn't be friends; she wanted to know more about this familiar looking man.

"Of course you would." Gajeel said under his breath getting ready to leave.

"But I wish that doesn't mean you won't settle for just being friends" She called out to him. 

Gajeel smiled if that's what he could get that's what he would do he had to know this woman.

mouths turned into years and they became close friends. Until one day Levy and her now fiance Rouge were moving away to a new state. 

"Will I see you again?" Gajeel had asked his friend. she had stopped to say goodbye to her best friend. 

Levy didn't answer still thinking of way to response to him, once in the car she turned to him smiling as she told him their last goodbyes "Maybe in this life maybe in the next but I know will meet again." she smiled at him but deep in her mind she wished it was in this life. 

Gajeel Laughed and tapped the hood of the car telling her to go ahead and move "I'll hold you too that. I'll look for your hair" and with that they were out of ecah others lives. 

 

They met again this time they were wizards again but this time they went to Hogwarts and they both meet each other their house that was ravenclaw.

Their first year they knew of each other but neither had in interest.

Second year she had no time to bother him due to the fact she two got petrified.

Year three they finally noticed each other but nether did anything. 

Year four Gajeel asked her to dance.

Yeah five Levy told him how she felt for him and he did nothing so she tried to move on but it didn't work out. 

Year six Gajeel confessed to Levy and told her how he felt and she still felt the same way. 

Yeah seven when they knew the war was going to happen they held each other spending what could have been their last moments together "You better live though this shrimp." Gajeel told Levy. 

"Same goes to you." She told him. 

"I'll see you later right?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll be looking for you." Levy said smothering her head into his shirt.

In the fight they fought their hardest for their school and their way of life; but in the end Gajeel didn't survive leaving Levy to wait alone until their next meeting.

 

The last time they met they were adults living their lives and fate seemed to bring them into the same book store on the same day and reached for the same book 'how to care for cats' 

"Oh sorry" they both said at the same time they looking at each other they both smiled once they saw each other faces. 

"Have we..met....before" They said at the same time. Levy started to laugh "HI.....we haven't met before have we?"

Gajeel smiled "I don't know but I feel like I know your name......is ...it ..is it Levy?." he asked her. 

"yeah.....it's Like I know it form a....a...dream or something .....but is your name Gajeel." Levy said shyly not wanting to be weird. 

"Yeah it is and, I kinda get what you mean...." Gajeel told her "Besides I could never forget that blue hair so maybe we have met." 

"This is gonna be weird but do you wanna to go out sometimes?" They both asked each and laughed.

"sure" they both agreed smiling feeling like they met their long lost love.

They both smiled at each other and knew that their love would last though out all of time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
